


The Beginning

by QueenCow



Series: When You Logged In [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accents, Awkward Flirting, First Dates, Horses, M/M, Music, Online Dating, Puberty, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCow/pseuds/QueenCow
Summary: Instead of feeling the crushing pressure from society to look a certain way, Alec was faced with a different problem.He had a date.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting things slowly, to get my confidence up. I'm going to try to finish this, eventually. Please be patient with me. 
> 
> All comments are welcome.

Puberty had been fairly kind to Alec. While most kids his age had bad acne and mood swings, Alec was lucky enough to have a sister with all the techniques to battle those things. And by that, he meant being wrestled down by a girl half his size and have cream smeared over his face twice a day. Izzy was scary when she needed to be. And strong. But he understood that she did it out of love, so he felt strangely blessed by it all. 

 

Looking into the mirror was an okay thing to do for Alec. He wasn't attacked by the sudden feeling of shame or feeling ugly. He was an okay looking guy. Sure, he had some scars from climbing trees or falling in the dirt, but other than that and the occasional bags under his eyes, he looked okay.

 

Izzy had started tweezing his eyebrows to make them look neater, but he had drawn the line when she offered to paint his nails. Not because he didn't want to, but he worked with his hands, so it would get ruined instantly. He was a farmer, not a model.

 

Instead of feeling the crushing pressure from society to look a certain way, he was faced with a different problem.

 

He had a date.

 

Well, kind of. Sort of. Maybe. They had been chatting and kind of flirting by text for weeks now, but this would be the first time they could chat by video. Jace had loaned him his webcam, and he installed it with little to no trouble. He didn't even make fun of Alec, which Alec appreciated because Alec was nervous enough already.

 

His parents would be away for the evening because of a Church gathering in town that Alec had no interest in attending. So, he told them he had homework. Max, Izzy, and Jace had gone with them, so it was just him in the house.

 

Glancing at the clock, he saw that he had ten minutes until Magnus would call. Alec already had his church shirt on, and he had combed his hair for once. Why was he making such an effort? It's not like Magnus liked him. Right?

 

Alec sighed and messed up his hair again. This was stupid. It was just a video call. It wasn't even a date, although he wanted it to be. He really wanted it to be a date. As usual, Alec was getting his hopes up, just to have them crushed again.

 

He moved his hands to his collar, ready to unbutton the shirt and find an ugly sweater to wear instead. But again, he stopped himself. Maybe…maybe if he looked nice, Magnus would like him?

 

This was so stupid. He felt ridiculous and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, only to be stopped when his computer started dinging. Magnus was calling. In a small fit of panic, Alec grabbed the comb and quickly fixed his hair a bit and was sitting by his computer a few seconds later.

 

He was nervous. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest. He moved the mouse over the answer button. All he had to do was click it. So he did. He held his breath and clicked.

 

The screen was blurry for a moment, before a face appeared.

 

Alec wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and let out the breath he had been holding since the video call started. Magnus was smiling brightly at him. “Hey, cowboy.”

 

Alec smiled. “Hey…”

 

Even if it was through a computer screen, seeing Magnus smiling like this was breathtaking. Even while dressed in a simple black T-shirt, Magnus was beautiful. There were no other words to describe him, Magnus was breathtakingly beautiful. And so out of his league. He tried to hide his grin but he must have failed.

 

“You look cute when you smile, don't hide it.” Magnus said, ruffling up his hair and getting more comfortable in front of his laptop. He was laying down, on his bed, propped up my his elbows. Magnus' nailed were painted black, and his eyes were lined eyeliner. Maybe Magnus was trying to impress Alec too? Alec lowered his gaze and blushed.

 

“Thanks… you too.” Oh, why did he have to have a southern accent?? He probably sounded like a loser.

 

“Oh? You think I'm cute?” Magnus teased him, grinning widely.

 

Alec laughed. “Well… kinda… yeah?”

 

Magnus leaned forward and wiggled his eyebrows. “How cute?”

 

Alec groaned and hid his face. Why was Magnus so adorable? This was not helping his crush one bit.

 

“Don't hide from me, cowboy. Let me see that smile.” Magnus said, and Alec looked up. His face felt like it was on fire.

 

“Okay, change of subject. How was your day?”

 

Magnus laughed. “Fine. My day was good. I had a couple of classes. But I did get to work on a new song mix during my break.”

 

“A new song mix? Can I hear it?” Alec asked.

 

Magnus smiled. “Yeah, sure. Remember that Techno song I told you about yesterday? I tried mashing that with Amour, and I think it sounds a bit weird…” His eyes shifted slightly and a link appeared through the chat. Alec clicked on it.

 

“You made this??” Alec exclaimed. Magnus nodded, he seemed nervous. Alec flashed him a thumbs up. “It’s amazing!”

 

Magnus beamed at him. “Thank you! Oh, I’m so glad you like it!”

 

“I love it! Those two songs sound nothing alike and they sound so good together. How did you do that?” Alec said.

 

Magnus launched into an animated speech about his love for music and how he loved mixing songs, and Alec couldn’t help but admire him. When someone was so invested in what they were doing, you could see how much they loved it. And Magnus loved music. Alec didn't understand a single thing about mixing music, but seeing the look on Magnus' face made him want to know everything about it, if it meant that Magnus would smile this way. 

 

“That’s so cool, Magnus.” Alec folded his arms on his desk and leaned his chin on top of them. He could have sworn Magnus’ eyes shifted into…Whatever it was, it was gone now.

 

“Thank you,” Magnus said. “So. Tell me about your day. How is Stele doing?”

 

Alec grinned. “She’s good. Izzy braided her tail again. She loves the attention.” He could go on and on about his baby girl, she was his pride and joy. Magnus smiled at him, and Alec wondered if he had smiled at Magnus the same way earlier.

 

Magnus was very easy to talk to. Alec found himself opening up and talking a lot more than he usually did. He kind of liked it. Magnus seemed to be enjoying himself as well, and Alec couldn’t be happier. Three hours passed very quickly. Alec glanced out the window as he heard his parents' truck roll up in the driveway.

 

“My parents are back…” Alec said quietly. He really didn’t want to stop talking to Magnus. When he looked back, Magnus had a weird look on his face.

 

“Oh… so you have to go?” Magnus asked, and Alec felt his chest constrict at the look in his eyes.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Magnus looked disappointed. What did that mean? Did Magnus want to keep talking to him?

 

“Okay… so… um…”

 

“Can we do this again? Chat like…like this?” Alec interrupted, hopeful.

 

Magnus smiled widely. “Y-yeah! I’d love that.”

 

Alec beamed at him. “Great.”

 

“So…I’ll talk to you soon?” Magnus asked.

 

“Yeah.” Alec still didn’t want to end the call. So he hesitated. Magnus seemed to catch it.

 

“You okay, cowboy?” He asked.

 

Alec smiled. “Yeah, just…really looking forward to next time.”

 

“Me too.” Magnus said quietly, smiling at him. “So, how soon?”

 

Alec bit his lip. “Tomorrow?”

 

Magnus nodded. “Same time?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Awesome. It’s a date.”

 

“Yeah…a date.”

 

“Great.”

 

Another moment passed.

 

“So…” Alec trailed off.

 

“See you tomorrow, cowboy.” Magnus winked at him and ended the call.

 

Alec sat motionless in front of his computer for a moment, grinning to himself. A few seconds later, his computer dinged with a message from Magnus.

 

_From: DJWarlock_

 

;***

 

Alec blushed and laughed quietly. He was so gone for Magnus Bane.

 

_To: DJWarlock_

 

_;***_

 

The smile on Alec’s face didn’t leave for the entire night. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of Magnus. It was nice to put a face to the chat name. And what a beautiful face it was. Of course, there was the fear of rejection, and the miles between them, but all Alec could think about was their second date.

 

DATE. He had a date with Magnus Bane. That alone was enough to send Alec to cloud nine.

 


End file.
